


fathers love sons.

by wowsheshot



Series: golden days. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Daddy Issues, Dead Father - Freeform, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, First Man by Camila Cabello, Flashbacks, Fluff, Help poor Cam with his Mario Kart game, I was sleepy when I wrote this, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, This gets kind of sad by the end, go easy on me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: Every child seems to look up to someone growing up. Many happen to look up to popular superheroes from movies and comics.Well, Cameron is no exception. His superhero, though, happens to be his own father.
Series: golden days. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829161
Comments: 3





	fathers love sons.

Thinking about it, leaving a seven year old child all alone, in a big room he didn’t share with anyone else where he could very easily keep the small light just by his bed and use his Nintendo to play Mario Kart all night long was not that good of an idea. Of course, good ol’ Cameron had school the next day. To be fair, living in a small town in Veneto had its perks, and one of them was that his elementary school was very close to their home, meaning he could wake up at half past seven in the morning and very easily still be just in time to get to school by eight.

He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out as he tried to focus on the game he was obvious losing, his shoulders slightly raised and his face way too close to the screen. Cameron found himself simply pouting at the realisation he had lost. It had been the third time in a row, yet he couldn’t give up. It was just a stupid level, he couldn’t just–

His eyes widened when he heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs, the sound of someone running maybe. He rushed to reach towards the lamp, yet he stopped halfway through. The clock said it was a quarter past four. The child was quick to realise it was his beloved father who had been walking down the stairs, and he wouldn’t come to check on him. He had a work shift at five in the morning. Was he late? His workplace was in Venice, and the boy was pretty sure it took around a hour to get there. His ears perceived the sound of rummaging, probably being his father trying to find the food he would bring to work.

Suddenly needy for affection, and the sleepiness finally hitting the boy, he got up. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was searching for, yet he opened the door of his room and peeked through the hallway. The rummaging stopped, his father probably having heard a door opening. Small footsteps could be heard and then, finally, the small figure of the scrawny child was revealed to his dad. He saw his parent’s expression immediately softening, a slight smile appearing on his lips as he walked towards Cameron.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He whispered. The child nodded, although it wasn’t the truth. Of course it wasn’t, but he couldn’t tell him he stayed up all night playing a videogame. He heard his father chuckling, soon feeling his hand in his hair, ruffling them. The young male let out a small high pitched giggle before getting held by the older, his strong arms embracing him and making him feel so safe. The kid pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, mumbling a sleepy “aren’t you late?”.

His father nodded. Of course, he would never lie. Daddy was better than that, he was the best of the best and little Cameron was well aware of that. “I will make time for my sweet son, just this once.” He whispered, his tone just as warm as his embrace that soon made the child’s eyes feel heavy, falling asleep in the other’s safe arms.

Daddy loved his son more than he loved anything or anyone else and, although he is now long gone, good ol’ Cam still likes to believe that, no matter how much he grew up, if daddy would have still been there, he would still be his little boy. Yet, when things get rough, Cameron won’t be able to go back to safety with a simple warm hug from his father because now he’s all alone, and the world is so damn cold without him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> if you would like to find out more about cam’s character, you can ask him a bunch of questions here:  
> https://incorrectcam.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
